Killimg me inside
by Annelisek
Summary: Mac leaves and Harm cannot stand it
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Killing me inside

SUMMARY: This story is placed 4 weeks after "Promises" and then after "Drp Zone"and none episode after that never ocurred.I think i'm still obsessed with Season 5.Get me a shrink please! LOL!

CLASSIFICATION: A Mac - Harm shipper story, rated PG (some adult language)

SPOILERS: First 5 seasons and a very strong influence from first 9 episodes of Season 9.

DISCLAIMER: JAG belongs to Paramount , CBS and Belisarius Prod.. No Copyright infringement is intended with this work of entertainment only. "Wherever you are" is sung originally by Celeste Prince and you can find it in the soundtrack album of "Sweet November" (that movie starred by Keanu Reeves)

FEEDBACK: Yes please!! I would be very happy to read what you think about 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have borrowed some quotes from my other favorites shows and movies. I hope you don't mind :) The Harm I describe here is not one I believe that could exist but I exagerated a little his attitudes for writing purposes only and for the good of the drama here ;-) (as you can see i don't want you kick my butt ladies LOL!).I wanted to refer about "Promises" because i have changed my mind since i saw some scenes from "Exculpatory Evidence".

BTW My English sucks since my mother tongue is not English

********************************************************************** 

Sarah Mackenzie was tired .It had been a time of hell, four weeks where she lived...well, better she didn't want to remember.Harm barely spoke with her. But she only was sorry about the circumstances not about her decition.

Mac rubbed her forehead a minute.A migraine was coming up and she knew that wouldn't stop till she talked to her partner.She went to Harm's office.He was working with a lot of books and notes over his desk.

- Harm- she said from the door- we have a meeting in Annapolis at 1600 hours

Mac didn't know why but she couldn't say anything referring to their relationship.

Harm only looked at her for a second and said dryly:

- Thanks

- Mmmmm...Are you going to have lunch?

- Actually yes- he made very clear she wasn't invited

And that hurt her.So much

Mac went back to her own office.Darn Harm!She was doing her job.It was true she didn't like Reneé at all.She was very upset wih Harm because of her but never she would allow her personal feelings affected her senses as lawyer. And with that Bitch from Hell it wasn't an exception.

- Whom you are trying to deceive Sarah Mackenzie? You are dying inside.This is killing you.Oh God.Why do you love him so much?

And she burst into tears.

************************************************************************ 


	2. Storm

Meanwhile Harm was still working and Bud was helping him.

- Bud ,could you drop these files to Colonel Mackenzie?

- Yes, Sir.Ummm May i ask you something?

- Sure

-It's everything alright between you and the Colonel?.I noticed you don't talk to her anymore.And you have asked to Harriet,Tiner or myself to give her files for the last month.

- Nothing happens, Bud.It's just... issues

- But you have been friends for years now,you can't be mad and...

-Bud- Harm said firmly- that problem only concerns to us.Now go and drop her these files.Don't make become this into an order.

- Yes, Sir.Sorry Sir

Bud did what he was requested.

- Ma'am.These files belong to you- Bud hesitated a littlewhen he saw the trace of tears on her face.

- Thank you.I'll classify them later

- If you want i can help you now

- Please,Bud.I have an audience in an hour.Let me first.Kyle McMahon.Put this in that box in the corner.His martial court is next week and i want to read his profile later.

-Yes,Ma'am.This is about Gunnery Sargeant Ramirez.It wasn't found enough evidence in his article 32 audience.

-File it,Bud

-Yes, Colonel.And the last one...ah! Look at this.A request for a legal advisor from the USS Mississippi in Japan Sea.They have few personnel and they need a Jagman ASAP.Wouldn't be the Admiral who has to read this?

-Yes.But I received the memorandum because I'm the Chief of Staff.Give me that paper.I'll send to the Admiral my recomendation.

-OK.well,that's all,Colonel.

-Thanks Bud ,dimissed.

-Yes,Ma'am

Bud got out of Mac's office totally downhearted.And then he found Harriet in the bullpen.

-And...?-asked Harriet the always tender-hearted who wasn't enjoy at all the news Bud gave her and went to JAG HQ to whitness by herself the whole situation.

-Nothing.He doesn't want to listen anything about her and frankly I don't know how much time she is going to resist...

End of chapter


End file.
